End of the year
by cAndIcE101
Summary: I'm not good with summarys so its better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Year**

_**No I do not own zoey101**_

Quinn and Logan were in room 101 playing a very competitive game.

"Logan I am so kicking your ass at this" Quinn said with a smirk and a devil smile

"Nice try baby but you know I'm the best at rock, paper, scissors so just give up babe" Logan gave a pretty boy smirk to say "I'm a badass" even though inside he was saying "I'm so dead"

When Quinn was about to sum up and argument that would for sure take him down Lola came busting through the door.

"Guess what were going back to the beach for the end of the year party" Lola said screamed she was so happy she was about the go insane.

"What" Logan and Quinn said in union when they were in 8th grade Logan screwed up the directions and they ended up on some weird beach. After sulking for a few moments they were like screw it and ended up having a lot of fun and at the end of the day they promised each other they would come back every year but they never did.

"Well I talked to the guys and they said well since this is our last year at PCA and we leave to go home in a week I thought we could all go back to the beach I mean since the finals are over" Lola said really happy and hoping they would love her idea.

"I don't know Lola we will all be with each other in collage so there is really know use" Logan said and slipped an arm around Quinn.

"You know I would love to go back there I have a new bikini to break in" Quinn said giving Logan a wink and shot Lola a smile she knew Logan could never reject that.

"Well you know me I am always open to do new things" Logan told her with an "I'm so getting layed smirk on his handsome features.

After that comment Lola could not help but laugh and say "Yeah yeah you sure are aren't you" She said with a smirk "I'm going to go tell everyone else" and with a quick wave she was gone.

"How bad could it actually be" Logan said with a smile a put a quick arm around Quinn's waist.

"Hey do you think I could get a little peek at your new bikini" He said with a smirk.

"Um No" Quinn said as she was about to get up to leave but something pulled her back down.

"No way babe you're not getting away that easy"He said while he pulled her back down to shower her with kisses.

_**Ok how was that for a first chapter if you want the 2**__**nd**__** chapter review so bye lylas ily ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own zoey101**

**A very hard time packing **

"Logan get off of me" Quinn said she really did not want to stop making out with her boyfriend but what if Zoey and Lola what in the world would they think of the insane Quinn when she is with Logan she is a totally different person.

"But babe I really want to make out with you" Logan wined he really loved Quinn and lately with all the finals he has not gotten his Quinn time as frequent as he wanted and that made him not a very happy Logan.

"Ok fine we can make out but only if we go to the closet or out bench somewhere we will not get interrupted" said Quinn giving Logan a flirty smile.

"Then let's get the hell out of here because I need to make out with my meagerly hot girlfriend ASAP" Logan said and quickly helped Quinn off the couch and ran out of the room without a sound.

Logan ran all the way to the closet with Quinn in hand she was half running and the other half being dragged.

When they got there Logan pulled Quinn in and she quickly locked the door and flipped the light on.

When she turned around she saw him staring at her very carefully as if he was studying her and after she locked eyes with him he smirked at her and that was all it took for Quinn to jump at him and wrap her legs around his waist and back him into the closet wall.

The only thing that stopped them from kissing was coming up for air every few seconds. Logan licked Quinn's bottom lip looking for a way in and she gladly gave it to him. Their tongues moved in circular movements and Quinn gave a small moan inside Logan's lips and pushed herself harder against his rock hard body.

After an intense make out section he gave her one last kiss and went to pack.

When Quinn got back to her dorm she was still in lala land and she almost ran into 3 things on her way back.

She was so ready for the beach all she needed to do was pack.

**I hope you like it please no flames but advice is always welcome. Bye **


	3. authors note

Authors note

I know you may think I'm the meanest for not updating but I am very sorry I'm having a little writers block so if any of you have so ideas for the next chapter tell me and I may post it and if I do post it I will give the person full credit for that chapter so start reviewing and give me ideas thanks bye cAndIcE101 


	4. on the road with a side of drama

On the road with a side of drama

"Lola are you done packing" Quinn asked form her top bunk it was the last year and Zoey and Lola said she had to take the top or the single so Zoe took the bottom Lola took the single and she took the top.

"almost" Lola said struggling to close her suit case she brought 3 suit cases and 1 small bag plus her purse sure over packed for 4 days they had a long weekend and since there was a small but nice hotel Logan is paying for 3 rooms so they can stay right near there beach.

Quinn just laughed and hopped down and left so she could get a blix she was thirsty and Lola could get it herself.

Once she got down to the lounge she got a cup and filled it with her new favorite flavor apple berry Zoey and Lola just say apples are not berry's so they never get that kind.

After she got her drink an out of breath Logan runs up to her and looks like he's about to have a panic attack. "Baby calm down and take a drink and tell me what's wrong" Quinn says and hands her drink to her boyfriend.

After he catches his breath he says "Quinn we have a problem, I may have booked the reservations for the hotel today and now we have to be there at 9 o clock tonight or else they will be booked and we won't be able to stay there and go to the beach" Logan explained sheepishly he was scared to death he was going to get zapped till he was sore after this mistake.

Quinn sat still with her mouth wide open not knowing what to do.

**I hoped you liked it I'm a little busy getting ready for school to start back but you know how it is any way review and tell me if you like it. And I do not own zoey101**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Quinn" Logan said she had not said anything for a few minetes and he knew for sure he was getting zapped so hard it was not even funny.

"Logan I mean this in the sweetest way but **ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!!!!**" she yelled everyone was looking but she did not care "come on , let's go because if you think me yelling is bad think about what Lola is going to do to you" she said with a small laugh.

Quinn grabbed Logan's hand and yanked him out of the lounge and to room 101 " Lola , Zoey come on idiot here booked our reservations for today and we can't change them back plus if we are not there by 9 our hotel room is gone" Quinn explained and Logan earned 2 smacks on the head by each girl.

"I guess we got to call the rest of the guys and tell them to meet us at the parking lot" Lola said fishing in her purse for her phone.

"No you don't there already there, see I can do something right" Logan finished with a smile

"Says the idiot who almost made us lose our hotel" said Lola smacking him across the head again.

At the parking lot

"Ok dose everyone have everything they need" Zoey said everyone nodded

"Ok Logan and I will go in his car and you and Chase and Lola and Michael" Quinn asked yep they said in union.

On the road

"Logan stop putting your hand on my leg and drive" Quinn said sternly she wanted to make out with Logan more then he knew but he needs to drive the rest of the gang is already almost there and they are way behind.

"But babe I don't want to wait till we get to the hotel" Logan wined

"Well tough, you did this to yourself, Hey!! Why did you no no no Logan no" Quinn knew what he was thinking when he stopped the car at a rest stop.

"I'll show you tough" Logan whispered in her ear and then pulled her out of the car.

When they got in the rest place Quinn went in to the girl's rest room to check if anyone was in there but the coast was clear.

"Logan come on" Quinn smiled

Logan ran in real fast and they ran into the biggest stall and locked the door.

Quinn ran to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and Logan kissed her with all he had taking in every bit of her chocolate lip gloss and coming up for air every few seconds.

"Logan" Quinn moned

"Yeah baby" Logan cooed at times like this he is so sweet to her.

"We kiss need to kiss get back on the road kiss" Quinn whispered out of breath.

"But Quinn, hey I bet I can change your mind" Logan whispered in her ear before he started to kiss her neck.

"oooookkk if thhhatats what you think" Quinn said in a voice barely even noticeable voice. All she wanted to do was lose controle in the bathroom but didn't because ring ring!!!!


End file.
